My story (Title might change)
by emilieziegler.vestergaard
Summary: What if there was another person when Harriet Jones meet the Doctor? What would happen? How would the story change? Read to find out. 9/OC 10/OC 11/OC
1. Alien of London

_He loves all of them, but some he love more than others. I am one of them. River is another, and Clara is a third. We all know Rivers story, and we know a little of Clara's. And this is my story_

* * *

This is not happening. First a spaceship hits Big Ben, then my AM kept anoring the hell out of Indra Ganesh. And now I am apparently an alien expert.

As I study my ID card, a man with big ears, but very handsome. I decides to talk to him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't put that on." Looking at the ID card.

The man looks at me funny " And why not?" He asks and very rude in fact

"Study it very closely and you will see why" With that I walked away.

I got to the room where all the other people where. I felt a little small being the youngest there. Right after I sat down the man came in. He sat down next to me. Opened the flyer on the chair and started to read it at abnormally speed. After he had readed it he looked at me like he fist noticed me

"What are you doing here" He asked a little gentler than before

"To be honest with you I have no idea. My AM dragged me here, then I get an ID card And is tolled to go here."

Before he could answer the fat man I had seen before started to speak

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please? As you can see

From the something in didn't catch in front of you. there should had one por.."

Before he manged to finish his sentence, the guy besides me started to speak up. It went so fast I couldn't understand what he was saying. But I did cache him saying the crash was a diversion, but from what.

"If aliens fake an alien in crash in alien part, what do they get?"

He caught my eye and I could see he had figured out the same as me.

"Us, they get us. It is not a diversion, it is a trap. This is all about us, alien experts the only people with the nolegist happen to find at gotten together in one room."

Suddenly a man farts. The, you know this is getting confusing, lets just cal him Big-Ears. So Big-Ears turn around to look at him

"Excuse me, do you ind not farting when I am saving the world?"

"Would you rather silent, but deadly?" The farting man asks with a smirk. The officer, that started to speak first, took of his casket and started to zip his forehead. A blue light came from there and the farting man started to laugh. The officer takes off his forehead and start to out down the body suit, apparently, to reviled a green alien.

"We are the slitheen."

"Thank you all for wearing you ID cards, they'll help to identified the bodies." He prest bottom and everyone started to get shocked by electives. Well everyone crept me and big-ears, who looked horrified.

* * *

So what do you think.

And also to those are reading my other story. I haven't abandoned it I just have gotten this idea in my head for months. I am going to update but I can't say when. And if I have spelled something wrong, please correct me, I am not English so it is a little hard. A description of my OC comes in next chapter.

Thank you.


	2. World War Three

I forgot the disclaimer last time, sorry. I don't own anything else than my oc. If I did, then why am I writing fanfiction.

* * *

Finely I get enough and stats yelling at Big-Ears. "Well, don't just stand there do something." Big-Ears goes over to one of the persons and takes the electricity from him and says: "Deadly to humans maybe" He goes over and puts the electricity i to the Slitheen, he and the other man, who is an alien, gets shocked. Big-Ears runs over too me, grabs my hand and says: "I am the doctor by the way, what is your name?" "April" "Nice to meet you April, run for you life."

We run out of the room and down a doctor runs down to the guards. "Hey, you want aliens? You got them, they are inside Drowning Street." He claps his hands. "Come on." He runs again and the guards follows. We runs back into the room to see... The aliens in disguise.

"Where have you been."The man I remember name was Joseph Green. "I called for help, I sounded the alarm, there was this lightning, kind of, er, mm, electricity, and they all collapsed." "I think they are all dead." One of the gourds says. "That's what I am saying." Joseph green said, the he ponts to the doctor."He did it,that man there." The doctor calmly replays. "I'll think you'll find the prime minister is an alien in disguise." Then he suddenly realist what he was saying. Then he looks at me. "That's never gong to work, is it?" I just shake my head.

"Fair enough." Then he grabs my hand and begins to run, with the gourds right behind us. The doctor runs into a corridor, gets to a door that is blocked. We turn around to see the gourd cutting of the corridor. We are surrounded and the doctor puts up his hands. Mine to because he is holding it. The alien disguised as a officer begins to say something I didn't care to listen to. But I did catch him ordering the gourds to execute us. "Well, now, yes, see the thing is, if I where you, if I was gonna do er, execute someone by backing them against the wall. between you and me little word of advice, don't stand them against the lift." taking down the hands and into the now opened lift the doctor prest the bottom.

"How old are you?" the doctor asked "20, why?" "Nothing" Before I could ask him what, the lift opens to see a slitheen. The doctor just smiles. "Hallo."

Then nods over to two persons. Relived to see my AM and confused to see te doctors face of recognition to a blond girl. My AM looks over to see me and the doctor. The doctor takes out a wired device and ponts it at the lift buttons. and the lift closes again. The lift opens up again on the second floor and we step out. The doctor looks around to see now one. and then we starts running down a corridor.

"Why is it so important how old I am?" I finely asks. The doctor stops running and looks at me. "Because you got an ID card and you knew it was a trap, but how much would a 20 years old know about aliens, why are you so important to them?" "I'm not. I am not impotent and I never been, and I will never be." The doctor looks at me, and I mean looks at me and the says. "I never meet anyone who was not impotent, and who says you're not?" "My dad." I said it so lowe I didn't think he would hear me, but he did. "Are you alright?" "Course I am, now lets safe the world from the Slitheen."

I grins at him at he grins back. He takes my hand and we starts running. We run down some stairs, and as we is about to go down a corridor, the lift opens and two of the Slitheen coms out. The doctor and me quickly hides and listen to their convortastion.

They goes into a room. and the doctor grabs a fire thing and follow in time to hear me AM yelling take me first. The doctor starts spraying the Slitheen And shouting out with me. We stands behind the doctor. "Who the hell are you" the doctor and the girl askes "Harriet Jones MP for Flydale north/April" AM and me answers. "I am Rose" the girl says. "Nice to meet you." She and the doctor says. "Likewise." AM and me replays. The doctor sprays the Slitheen again and we runs out of the door. "We need to get to the cabinet room" AM says something I don't hear because I gets a slight Deja-vu. "Harriet Jones, I like you." "And I like you to."

We gets to the cabinet room. The doctor grabs a bottle of alcohol and holds it in front of the Slitheen, with the thing under it. "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flameobillety alcohol,wurf,and we all go up so back off. Right then. Qustien time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" "They are alien." AM says an instants. "That wasn't what he ment AM." I says with a shake of my head. "Yes, that wasn't what I meant, thanks." "Who are you if not human?" One of the Slitheen asks the doctor "Who's not human?" AM asks "He's not human." Rose answers "He's not human?" "Can I have a bit of a hush?" The doctor finely says "Sorry." "So, what's the plan?" The doctor contenuce. "But he's got a northern accent." Finely I get enough "Shut up. I am sure a lot of planets have a north." They look at me shocked, and I look away ashamed. The doctor doesn't seem to notice.

"Thank you, come on you got a spaceship hidden in the north sea, submits a signal you murdered your way to the top of the govoment, what for? Invasion?" "Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?" Slitheen 1 says "Then somethings got the Slitheen race here, what is it?" "The Slitheen race" Slitheen 2 says. "Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname,Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen,at your service" Jocrassa says "So your family?" "It's a family busins" "Then you got to make a profit. How can you do that at a godforsaken rock?" "Ahhhhh excuse me, you device will do what? triplicate the flammability?" "So I said" He had properly forgotten. "Your making it up" "Oh well, nice try. Harriet have a drink,I think you're gonna need it" "You pass it to the left first " AS alway se remember her manners. "Sorry" He hands it to Rose. "Thanks" She hands it to me, but I don't take it. "No thanks" Well, I don't drink.

"Now we're gonna end this hunt with a slather" Jocrassa said while looking easily at me. "Didn't you think we should run" I hear Rose say quietly. "Fasanatin history Drowning Street. 2000 years ago this was marshland" The doctor starts to say and I catch up on what he is doing "1713 was ocupaid by mister chicken" He looks at me , possibly shocked I knew that, but didn't comment. "Mister chicken, he was a nice man" Rolling my eyes at him, I continued for him. "1796, this was the cabinet room, if the cabinets in session in danger this was the safety souse in the hole of great britain" While I said that the doctor had moved over to a panel in the wall "End of lesson" The doctor ends by pressing the bottom in the panel. "Installed in 1991" We say at the same thing. "3 inches of steel lining every single wall" I continued "They never get in" The doctor ends with a big smile. "And how do we get out" Rose points out "Ah" He says still smiling

I stood in my own thoughts, and didn't notice the doctor go over to me. "So, how did you knew the history of drowning street." He asks "I was the best in school, and one of the best in the country" The doctor looked at me with a wird face. AM goes over and listen to the convocation, seeing the doctors face she decides to cut in. "She is right except she skipped something" He looks first at me and then at AM "She did?" "She is the best in the country" He looks very impressed and I blushed. "Wow"

The doctor goes over a body laying on the floor "What was his name" I go over to see who he is talking about, and my blood runs cold when I see who it is "Who" AM says not looking. She didn't know "This one, the secratary or what ever he was called" Desprete for a name. "I don't know, I'll talk to him, I bought him a cup of coffee never asked his name" The Doctor looked very sad at that, so I decides to say it. "Indra Ganesh" He looks over to me, then back at the body. "Sorry"

"Right what do we got, any terminals, anything" The doctor starts to go over what we got "No, this place is antic. What I don't get is, when they killed the prime minister why didn't they use his body as a disguise?" Rose asks. "He's to slim, they are big old beast they need to fit inside big humans" "But the Slitheen is about 8 feet how those they fit inside." "That's the device around their necks. compressing field. Litterly shrinks them down a bit, that's way there are all that gas it is a big exchange" the doctor explains "Wish I had a compression field I could fit a size smaller" Rose jokes. "excuses me people are dead this is not the time for jokes." AM "Sorry, you get used this stuff, when your friends with him" "Well, that's a strange friendship" "Harriet Jones I heard that name before. Harriet Jones you're not famous are you or anything are you" The doctor asks "Hardly" "Rings a bell, Harriet Jones" I stop listen to they're convontasition.

"Say that again" I snap back and starts to listen. "What about the codes" AM says confused. "Anything, all of it" "Well, the british house can't get access to atomic weapons. Without respectful revolution from the UN" "Not that has never stopped them" Rose says "exactly given our past records, with I voted against, thank you very much. The codes have taken out of the our hands and being given to the UN. Is it important?" She finely asked. "Everything is important" "If we only know what the Slitheen wanted, listen to me I am saying Slitheen like is normal" "What do you think they want through" I asks "Well they just want one family, so it is not an inversion, they don't want Slitheen world. They are out to make money that means they need to use something, something here on Earth, some kind of aspect" "Like what? Gold, oil, water" AM guesses. "You are very good at this" He complimented her "Thank you" She smiles "Harriet Jones, why do I know that name."

Suddenly we hear a noise and Rose picks up her phone. "Oh, that's me" AM looks confused. "But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" she asks. "He zapped it, super phone" With that device apparently. "Then we could phone for help you must have contacts" AM looks at the doctor hopefully "Dead down stair yeah" "It's Mickey" Whose Mickey? "Tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy" Oh. "Yeah, he's not so stupid after all" She shows the doctor a picture one her phone, and I look at it with the doctor to see a Slitheen

"Is she alright though, don't put her on just tell me" Rose asks about her mother, on the phone. The doctor goes over and takes the phone out of her hand. "Is that Rickey, don't talk, just shut up and go to the computer" 'Rickey' says something one the other end of the phone. "Mickey the Idiot, I might just chocke before I say this sentence but, erm, I need you" Rose smiles at that

The doctor does something to the phone so we all can hear. "Say again" "It is asking for a password" The man named Mickey says "Buffalo, two f and one l" "So what's that webside" A woman, properly Rose's mom, asks. "All the secret information know to the mankind. See they have known aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark" Mickey says with a wired voice. I roll my eyes at him. "Mickey you were born in the dark" "Leave him alone." Rose defends. "Thank you. Password again." "Just keep repeating it every time." the doctor says. "Big Ben, why did they Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?" "You said to gather the experts, to kill them" "Listen to her." Jackie says "Well at least I am trying." Rose defends herself. "Well I got a question if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our life I've been attacked in the streets, I've got creatures from the pits of hell in my living room and my dauther disapires of the face of the earth" Jackie rambles. "I tolled you what happened" Rose says third of hearing her mother going on and on. "I'm talking to him, Crouse I seen this life of yours doctor and maybe you get of off it, maybe you think it is all clever and smart, but you tell me, just answer me this, is my dauther safe " Jackie asks worried. "I'm fine" Rose insist. "Is she safe, will she always be safe? Can you promise me that, then was the answer." Jackie demand. The doctor doesn't answer. Finely Mickey breaks the silence. "We're in" "Now then, one the left on the top there's a tab, an icon full of concentric cirkuls click on that." Mickey does as he says and a noise comes out. "What is it" Mickey asks. "The Slitheen got a spaceship in the middle of the north sea, transmitting the signal, now hush, let me work out what it is saying" We are all quiet letting the doctor work. "It's some sort of message" He says. "What's it saying" Rose asks. "Don't know it is on a loop. It keeps repeating" Suddenly there is a noise at the other end on the phone. "Hush" The doctor says looking very irritated. "That's not me." Mickey says "Go and see who that is" We hear him say to Jackie. "It is beaming out into space, who is that for" The doctor wonders. suddenly there are some noises in the background. "They found us" Mickey finely says. "Mickey I need that signal" The doctor insist, and I roll my eyes at him. "Never mind the signal just get out. Mom get out, get out, get out" Rose demands. "We can't it is blocking the door" I really starts to worry here. "Oh my god, it is unmasking, it's gonna kill us " "There got to be someway of stopping them, you are supposed to be the expert, think of something." AM demands. "He is trying/I am tying" Me and the doctor says at the same time. "I take it out Jackie, just run, don't look back, just run" We hear Mickey tell Jackie. Brave kid I thought"That's my mother" Rose says. "Right if we are gonna find their weakness, we're gonna find out where they are from, so judging on there facial shape that narrows it down to 5000 planets. What else do we know about them, information" The doctor says. "They are green" Rose says "Yep narrows it down""Good sense of smell" Rose says "Narrows it down" "They can smell adrenalin" I says "Narrows it down" "The pig technologist" AM said. "Narrows it down" "Spaceship in the Thames, you said something about slipstream mention" Rose said. "Narrows it down" "It's getting in" Mickey says. "They hunt like it's a ritual" Rose said "Narrows it down" Then I remembered something. "Wait a minute, did you notice. When they fart, it doesn't just smell fart, it smells like bad breath" I exclaimed. "Calcium decay, now that narrows it down" "We are getting there, mom" Rose assures "Too late" "Calcium forsay, gallakolsium, living calcium, cretors made out of living calcium, what else. Highpornatet surname. YES that narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius" "Oh yeah, great, we could write them a letter" Mickey says sarcastic. "Get into the kitchen" The doctor demands. "Calcium, we could buy the compression field, sitic asict, vinegar" "Just like Hannibal" Me and AM says. "Just like Hannibal" The doctor agrees. "Mickey have you got any vinegar?" "How should I know?" Mickey says. OK, What! "It's your kitchen" I said confused. "Cupboard by the sink middle shelf" Rose says. "Oh give it here. What do you need" Jackie cuts in. "Anything with vinegar" The doctor says. "Pickle onion, pickle eggs" We hear Jackie's voice. "You kiss this man" Me and the doctor says at the same time. Suddenly we hear a bang and we let out a breath relieved. "Hannibal?" Rose ask. "Hannibal crossed the alps, by resolving builders with vinegar." I answers "Oh, well there you go then" Rose says lifting her glass. The doctor and AM following suit.

"So, number one in the country" The doctor ask me. Rose and AM looks over at me waiting for my answer "Shut up" I just say not looking at them. "And number one in almost every thing else than that" AM says sounding proud. "It is not important" I say while looking directly at her. "Of course it is important, you only got four years of school." She argues. and you are genius" "Four years" The doctor asked confused. I sigh and looks at him "It is a long and complicated story, I don't wanna tell"

"Listen to this" Mickey's voice breaks the silence.

_"Our inspectors has seach the sky over our head, and they may __have found massive weapons of destruction. Take the bullet of __being deployed with 45 seconds"_

"What?" the doctor says.

_"Our technician can battle the alien props, but not for longer __we're facing extinction, unless we strike first the United __Kingdom currently beneath the belly of the mothership, I beg __of the United nations, pass the emergency revolution, give us __the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast __is our only chance of survival, because, from this moment on __it is my solemn duty to inform you, planet Earth is at war"_

"He is making it up, there are no weapons out there, there is no trad, he is just inventing it" He says. "Well do you think they'll believe him" AM asks. "They did the last time." I anwars. "That is why the Slitheen went for spectacle, they want the whole world panicking, because you lot you get scared, you lash out " He said "They release the defense codes" Rse understands. "And the slitheen goes nuclear" He finish. "But why?" AM asked. The doctor opens the door again to talk to the one Slitheen i disguise as Margaret Blain. "You get the cods, release the missiles, but nothing into space cuz there is nothing there, you attack every other country on earth, they retaliate fight back, world war 3, planet gets nude" "And we can sit through it save in over spaceship, waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked, that be 2 minutes away." Margaret Blain says. "But you destroy the planet this beautiful place,what for?" AM asks. "Profit" "That is what the signal is beaming into space an after all" "Sail of the century, but just after these multi slacks then sell it, piece, by piece. Radioactive chunks capable of palavering every cut price starline on bught caregoships. There is a perception out there, doctor, People are buying cheap. This rock, doctor, is raw few" "At the cost of 5 billion lives" "Bargain" "But I give you a choice, leave this planet, or I stop you" "What you? Trapped in your box" "Yes, me." At that he closes the bulkhead again.

After an hour or so the doctor goes over to me, again. "So, how come you call Harriet youre AM? What does that even mean" He asks. My god he can talk. "Adoptive mother. I am originally from Denmark" I explained. After that he left me alone.

The next the morning, none of us have sleepy, of course, I was thinking when I heard the Doctor. "There's a way out" "What" Rose said surprised. "There have always been a way out" "Then why don't we use it" "Because I can't garanti your daughter will be safe" "Don't you dare, what ever it is don't you dare" Jackie said angrily. "That's the thing if I don't dare, everyone dies" "Do it" Rose said "You don't even know what it is, you'll just let me" the doctor said surprised. "Yeah" "You?" I was shocked when he asked me, but I answered him anyway. "I tolled you I am not important, my life means nothing, and'I am not afraid of dying" He looked shocked at that, but before he could say anything, Jackie said. "Please doctor, please, she is my daughter she is just a kid." "Do you think I don't know that. Cuz this is my life Jackie it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision, because nobody else will" He said pain hidden in his voice. "Then what are you waiting for" Rose asked. "I could save the world but lose you" He look at her, but I swore his eyes flicked over to me a second, but no one else saw it. "Except it is not your decision doctor, it's mine." AM interrupted. "And who the hell are you" Jackie said rudely. "Harriet Jones MP for flydale North, the only elected person chosen by the people for the people and on behalf on the people I command you, do it" He looked at Rose."Trust me?" "Yes" Then he looked at me "You?" I hesitated did I`"Of course" Then he started to smile. "How do we come out" Rose asked. "We don't, we stay here" I didn't hear what he said after that cuz I just knew what he would do. So I started to get everything out of the cupboard. When I finished I look over to see what was going on. "Use the buffalo password it overrides anything" the doctor ordered Mickey. "We're in" He replayed. "How solid are these?" AM asked. "Not solid enough it's built for short range attack nothing this big" "Well come in here" I said standing in the doorframe. The doctor looked at me with a wired expression. "What" I rolled my eyes and explained. "It's like what they said about Earthquakes, you can survive by standing under a doorframe. This cupboard is small, so strong" He looked at me with a big grin "April, you are a genius" We all got into the cupboard. The doctor on the middle holding mine and Rose's hand, and my other hand holding AM's. "Nice knowing you all" She said.

Then the missile hit, when the room stopped shaking I was the only one who where still sitting. The doctor opened the door and we stepped out. "Made in Britain" AM said, "Oh my god, are you alright?" One of the soldiers asked shocked. "Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. I want you to contact the UN medley and tell them the crisis is over." The soldier nods and starts to walk away. "Someone got a hell of a job sorting this out. Oh lord we haven't even got a prime minister" AM said. "Maybe you should have a go."The doctor offers."Me? I am only a backbencher" "I vote for you" Rose assures. "No, don't be silly. Look I better go see if I can be any help. Hang on. "

"I thought i knew the name. Harriet Jones future prime minister Elected for 3 sussed therms. The arkitekt of britain's Golden Age" The doctor said.

(The Doctor's POV)

I was back in the TARDIS, Rose where with her mother, when it knocked on the door, confused I went over to the door and when I opened it I saw April. "How did you find me" I asked. She smiled slightly, but I noticed her eyes held no emotion."I followed" OK, how? "What do you want" I asked. "Can I come with you" That shocked me. Never had they asked, it was always me, oh. "Come one you are a time traveling alien. I like history, and I want to come with you" Course she would figure out. "Alright then, you can come" "Really" "Yes, isn't that what you wanted" "Well yes" "Then come inside" She stepped inside and I waited for her to say 'It's bigger one the inside.' "It's smaller on the outside" My eyes went wide. "Well that's a new one" "And she's beautiful" "Yes, she is" "I call Rose and tell her" I went to the phone and didn't notice April walking down the corridor. When Rose picked up the phone I said. "Right I'll be a couple of hours and then we can go, by the way April's coming with us is that alright" "Yes, have you got a phone" She sounded confused. "You think I can travel through time and space, and I haven't got a phone. Like I said couple of hours. I just gotta send out the dispersal, there you go, it is channeling the Slitheens upvibe, in chase any bargain will just turn up" "My mothers cooking" "Good, put her on a slow heat and let her simmer" "She is cooking tea, for us" "I don't do that" "She wants to get to know you" "Though I got better things to do" "It's just tea" "Not to me it isn't" "She's my mother" "But she's not mine" "That's not fair" "Well, you can stay there if you want. But right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula. Fires are burning, ten million miles wide. I could fly the Tardis right into the heart of it, then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky, and end up anywhere. Your choice." I hang up

"Is she coming" A hopeful voice sounded behind me. I turned over to see April looking hopeful, except the eye, what the hell has happened to her? "I hope" "Oh by the way, a boy has graffitied the Tardis." She said with a laugh. "What" I went out to get the boy and sat him to clean the Tardis. After ten minutes or so, I went out to see the boy had gotten all of it off. "God lad, graffiti that again and I have you, now beat it." The boy ran. I look over to the bins and see Mickey sitting on top on one of them.

"I just went down 'the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships, all in public. And here it is _(holds up newspaper reading Alien __Hoax)_. How can they do that? They saw it." He asked. "They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face—"Nope! Can't see it." There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick." "We're just idiots" "Well... not all of you""Yeah, look at April she is not a idiot" Exactly after he said that she popped out of the Tardis. "Talking about me?" "Nope" "Could you zap my phone" "Sure" I zabbed it."Here you go" "Thanks" "Who you gonna" Before I managed to finish the sentence, she had already answered. "Harriet, I can't just disappear" "Right"

(April's POV)

"Hello" I said into the phone "April, where are you?" the worried voice of my adopted mother came through. "Don't worry I am with the doctor" I assured. "When are you coming home" She asked "I am going with the doctor and Rose" Here it comes "No" Her voice was like a plea. "Yes I am. Could you tell Dave and Mike, I've gone traveling" Please "Of course." Oh god she is freaking out more. "Thanks" "When are you gonna visit?" "Don't know, I'll ring" "You better" "Since I know what happens if I don't I will, See you" "Take care of you're self. And if you come back with a harm tell the doctor I'll hunt him down." I laugh at that."I will" "See you later April" "To the next time AM" I hung up.

Suddenly the Tardis door opens and the doctor comes through with a backpack. "Who's that backpack" "Rose" "Great she is coming" He looks at me with a concerned expression. "You alright" It was just then I noticed I was crying. "Yeah, Harriet says she'll hunt you down if something happens to me" "Always the mothers" Before I could ask waht he meny the door opened again. And Rose stepped in. "Hello Rose" I greeted with a big smile. "Hello April" She said with a as big smile.

"So, where to next" The doctor asks with a very big grin.

* * *

So.. what do you think? Now I promised to tell you more about my OC so here it.

**NAME:** April (Jones?)

**AGE: **20

**FAMILY****: **Parents:Unknown. Siblings:Unknown. Adopted mother:Harriet Jones

**LIKES: **History

**HATES: **Unknown

**LOOKS: **Hair like fire and violet eyes. Her eyes haven't shown happiness before and they haven't shown other emotions since she was 7.

**OTHER:** She is brave and keeps a cold head in crises, and on top on that she is wise and the best friend you could ask for.

There will be more information in the next chapter. If you have a idea of someone she looks like I would like to know.

Til the next time.


	3. In between

Here is the next's chapter, and I am not going to make Dalek, The Long Game and Father's day, I don't really like those episodes, so I have something else planned.

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

* * *

I had travelled with the doctor and Rose for about a week now. We had gone to all these amazing planets, and we didn't get into trouble as I thought we would. And I had got my own room it was amazing. It was big, the walls and ceiling was windows stars and planet, they changes when we move. I had my own wardrobe that was bigger on the inside. I also had a guitar and a piano. I love to play music, and sing, I am just not very good at it. There was two beds in the room, a bunckbed, and a big, soft, cozy, fluffy, heavenly bed. Same I didn't use it. The Tardis had the biggest library I have ever seen. In the library where also a swimming pool. I spent most of my time there. If I didn't I was in the console room or the kitchen.

I went into the console room to see Rose sitting on the captain's chair and the doctor trying to fix the Tardis. The Tardis hummed angrily in my head and I just knew there was nothing to fix. I went behind the doctor, him not noticing me, stood right behind him and said. "You know, I don't think it's broken." The doctor turned around to look at me with a irreterret face."I think I the Tardis more than you" I rolled my eyes at him. "The Tardis is angry, I can hear it in my head." He looked at me with a wired expression. "You can hear the Tardis?" He asks with a confused voice. Now it was my turn to be confused. "Yes, ever since I stepped in here. Why is that so wired?" He didn't answer, but stood up to look at me.

"When did you last sleep?" Oh, no. Play stupid. "What do you mean?" He glared me. "Don't play stupid, you know what I mean. There are bags under your eyes, and you look tired." I sighed. "I haven' slept since before I meet you" I said and went to sit down, not looking at him. "You haven't slept in 216 hours?" He asked surprised and contend. "264. Last I slept was, right before the Slitheen." I confessed. His eyes went wide. "Go to bed." "Why?" "Because it's not healthy for human not to sleep so long" Before I could argue he said. "I you don't I lock you I the Tardis." I huffed. "Fine" With that I went out of the console room.

(Third Persons POV)

The doctor watched her walk out of the console room. "Why didn't we notice she hadn't slept." Rose asked. "I don't know"The doctor sighed and didn't look at Rose "Haven't you noticed?" He suddenly asked her after a minute of silence. "What?" She said confused. "Her eyes they are cold, whatever she does. Even when she smile." "I didn't notice. When I look at her the only thing I notice is her eye color." The doctor didn't get to say something to that, because he picked up a signal, and they went after it forgetting about April.

* * *

When April woke up, she went to the console room to see Rose in different clothes. The doctor was doing something to the Tardis, again. They haven't noticed I came into the console room. "How long did I sleep?" The doctor looks at me, Rose seems to not care. "In about 72 hours" He said. "Oh, so what did I miss?" "Well we picked up a signal in 2012, an traced it to a museum leaded by a guy called Van Staten. He kept a very dangerous enemy of mine." He paused looking pained. "Anyway after we solved the problem, Rose maked me take a guy called Adam with us. The we went to satellite five, where he almost got us killed. We just left him at his home" "Okay. Anyway where are we of to now?" "We are going to talk." "About what.?" "You" "Me?" "You. About your life you haven't told us anything." "Who says I want to. I don't want to talk about my childhood. That's the past and I don't want to talk about my past, cuz I just want to forget it " At the end of my speech I had shouted, Rose and the doctor looked at me shocked. "Something's wrong, and we want to help you, but we can if you don't tell us" I looked at them, and singed. "Alright I'll tell, lets sit down in the kitchen, cuz it is a long story."

* * *

And that's it. in the next chapter we learn much more of April, like her full name, parents, and who Mike and Dave is.

Til the next time.


	4. This is me

Here it is the next chapter. Ready til find out who she is?

Disclaimer: Always check chapter 2.

* * *

They followed her into the kitchen and they sat down.

"I was born 4th of April 1986. I got the name April S. Rose Winters. I never know my mother. I was told she died in childbirth. My dad... he was not a nice man, he blamed me for my mother's dead. I look like her. I got a brother Mike. He is ten years older than me, my mother got him when she was 15. He looks as much as my dad as i look like my mother. My brother ran away when I was five. He ran because he could. He promised to find me. He did when I was 7. Our dad abused me, when Mike found out, he ran for help. The police first believed him when he was 17, that was the day I stopped showing emotion, well in my eyes. I got sent to a orphanage in England, I didn't have any relatives in Denmark, and Mike went to school in England so. He tried to get me out when he turned 18, but he couldn't. The orphan wouldn't let him. It was a very bad orphanage. We were stuck 12 persons in one room, we didn't go to school, many of us got sick and died. Kind of like a Kz camp under 2 world war. When my brother got me out, I was dying. He got me to the nearest hospital, and they saved me. My brother wasn't allowed to adopt me, because he looked so mush like my dad. He had met Harriet, and she adopted me. I was 13, she adopted me in March. I started in school 18th of April. From then on my life got better, but even through I liked school, I was teased because of my eyes. But for the first time in my life I was happy" Tears was running down he checks, but she smiled. "I got a boyfriend, well kind of boyfriend. Dave, his name is. We aren't together, but he got feelings for me, and he is my best friend, and my only" By the time she finished, her tears where streaming down. Rose, who sat nearest her, hugged her.

"I am so sorry" The doctor said his voice full of pain. She just smiled of him. "That's why my eyes show no emotions." The doctor stood and hugged her too. They were hugging for two minutes or so, when April's phone went of.

"I better take it. It's properly AM" She picked up her phone. "Hello" Her face fall, her eyes grow wide, and she became very pale. "April, whats wrong" Rose asked worried. When she didn't answer, the doctor grow worried. "April are you alright"

"No you can't be" April said in the phone. They didn't hear the person on the other end. "It's not true" Pause. "I don't belive you." The person on the other end said something that gave April tears in her eyes.

"Mum?"

* * *

And that's it, What do you think. So here's what we know about April

**NAM****E:** April S. Rose Winters

**AGE: **20

**FAMILY****: **Parents: Mother: Dead? Father: Unknown. Siblings:Mike 30 years. Adopted mother:Harriet Jones

**LIKES: **History, music, reading and her best friend Dave.

**HATES: **Unknown

**LOOKS: **Hair like fire and violet eyes. Her eyes haven't shown happiness before and they haven't shown other emotions since she was 7.

**OTHER:** She is brave and keeps a cold head in crises, and on top on that she is wise and the best friend you could ask for.

So, til the next time.


	5. Father's day, sort off

So here's the next chapter, last time April got a call from her dead mother, what was that about?

Disclaimer: Chapter two.

* * *

Rose and the doctor looked at eachother shocked, weren't they just tolled her mother's dead? The doctor went over and took the phone out of April's hands after a minute or two where april where listening to what her 'mother' was saying.

"Who are you? What do you want? He asksed angrly. "Hello, I'am Rose Winters, the mother of April. Now can I talk to my daugther?" The doctor looks at April. "Doctor, I would like to talk to her, please." He gave her the phone again. "Listen now, I don't know who you are, or what you want. The only thing you say is you're my mother, who have been dead for 20 years, and you want to meet me, what do you think you're self?" She said fast and clarmly. "I'll think about it, but don't have to high exspation" With that she hung up, and went out of the room.

The doctor and Rose looks after her. "Shall I go and talk to her?" Roses asks. "No, I'll do it." He went out of the Kichtion and headed to the libery. Before he got to the libery he noticed a closed door. The door was simple white, decorated with biuteful flowers, and written in Gallaferian stood April. April's room. He just knew she was in knocked carfully on the door. "Can I come in?" He waited for an answar, but it never came. He carfully opened the door, he had never been in her room before. It was beautiful. The walls were windows space sitting on the bed was April,whriting in a book.

The doctor stood in the doorframe watching her. Her hair went down to the middle of her back in light crules that shilded her face from him, She was beautiful, he thougth. "What's you doing?" He asked her. She looked up at him her beautiful violet eyes as cold as always. "Whriting" She turned back to the book. "Are you alright." He sat down next to her. "What do you think. I got a call from my dead mother." "Sleep" She looked at him. "What?" "You're thired, you had a long day, you need to sleep" "You are probly right, but." He looked at he concend. "But what" "I am afried" That shocked him. His brave April was afried? "I am afried I am gonna wake up and this is all a dream. That is why I didn't sleep. That's why I never sleep." He smiled rescurin at her. "Tell you what I stay here til you fall asleep." You will?" "I will" "Thanks." She laid in her bed, trying to fall asleep. The doctor was sitting on a chair next to her, holding her hand.

After an hour she had fallen asleep, and the doctor sat there thinking. She had been trough so much, and it hadn't maked her bitter and angry, no, it had maked her brave and strong, wonderful and wise, and more clevere than him. And he loved her for it. Wait. He loved her. He hadn't even thourght about falling in love after the war. Sure he loved Rose, but as a sister, and now. Here was a women that warmed his hearts, and he loved her. Rose. How long had he been gone? He hadn't even realised he left her alone. Careful not to wake her, he made his way to the console room where Rose where waiting for him.

"Is she alright?" She asked when she saw him. "She is fine, she is sleeping." "I was thinking, can we go see my father?"

* * *

(April's POV)

I was sleeping, no nightmares, nothing. And suddenly I was trown out of my bed. I looked around too see everything was blurred. Sacared I maked her way to the console. There was no one there. "Doctor" I asked. "Rose" I raised my voice." "Doctor, where are you" I yelled "DOCTOR" I screamed when everything went black.

(Doctor's POV)

Everything was over. Pete had sacrified himself to make the world normal again. I toke Rose's hand and made it back to the Tardis. Tardis. APRIL! As soon we were in the Tardis, I hurried to April's room, and open the door, April was laying the floor. I made my way over til her, to see she was unconcios. I laid her on the bed waiting for her to wake up.

"Doctor" Her voice toke me out of my thourths. She was breathing fare to fast. "April, it's okay, you're fine" I waited for her breath to slow down. She turns to look at him. When she saw him she started to cry. I took her into my armes and hugged her while she cried "It w-w-was s-o-o-o dark-k. T-ther-r-re wa-a-s jus-s-t notin-g-g" With her next words his hearts broke. "And-d you wheren't t-t-ther-e-e, an-d-d you-u-u didn't come-e-e wh-h-he I-I-I ye-l-led-d-d." "I'm here now." I asurred her. "And I never leave."

* * *

So sweet. The doctor finds out he loves her, what is going to happen now when Jack comes in next chapter. Well I know. And also Three Chapters in one day? I don't think that's gonna happen again.

Til the next time.


	6. Empty Child

So last chapter the doctor found out he loved April. And April found out her mother was alive what is going to happen now?

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this.

* * *

"What's the emergency?" Roses asks as she makes her way over to the control panel "It's mauve." The doctor says. "Mauve?" Rose asks "Universally recognized color for danger." April says "I read it in one of your book" She said before they could ask. "What happened to red?" Rose asks confused. "That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Wherever it goes, we go." The doctor explain with a grin. "And it's safe, is it?" She asks worried. "Totally." Things go awry. Okay, reasonably. I should have said reasonably there. No, no ,no ,no. It's jumping in time tracks it is getting away from us." "But was is that thing" Rose asks. "No idea." "Then why are we chasing it?" "It's mauve, it's dangerous" April says as if it is the most lodigily thing in the world. "And about 30 seconds from the center of London" The doctor adds.

* * *

The tardis lands in an ally and they go outside. "Know how long you can knock around space without having to bump into Earth?" The doctor wonders. "Five days? Or is it when we're out of milk?" Rose jokes. "All the species in all the universe and it has to come out of a cow." "Can we try another species?" April asks exactly. The doctor just smiles.

"Must have come down quit close, within a mile anyway. Can't have been more than few weeks ago, maybe a month." The doctor told them. "A month. We were right behind it." Rose says disbelieving. "There is time track all around this place. We are bound to be a little bit out it. You wanna drive?" He asks her. "Yes" April said and the doctor looks at her. "I'll give you some lessons." "Really" "Yeah, why not."

"Yeah, how much is a little?" Rose asks bringing them back on track. "A bit" "Is hat exactly a bit." "Ish" "What's the plan then? You going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" "Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask." He held out a paper and Rose read: "Doctor John Smith, Ministry of asteroids." April looked to disappointed see couldn't read it. "I can't read it" The doctor looked at her with a impressed look. "That proves it. You really are a guines." He said with a big grin. April looked confused. "What " "I'll explain later." She nodded

"Not very Spock, is it? Just asking." Door, music, people. What do you think?" "I think you should scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock. For once, would it kill you?" "Are you two sure about that close?" Rose looked at her T-shirt with the Union Jack across it. "Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin." "What is wrong with my clothe" April frowned. The doctor looked at her. "Nothing." He said grinning. April was wearing a black mini skirt that when to the middle of her thighs. Her top was black. The bottom off her top went in a half circle so her belly button was visible. She was wearing black biker boots. The doctor didn't think anything was wrong her clothe.

The doctor got the door opened, and gestured for April to go in first. He asks if Rose was coming he said it wouldn't be a minute. When they were inside they followed the noise. When they found the curse they saw a woman singing on the stage. April took a look around and saw what they were all dressed in, she noticed her clothe wouldn't blend in she went back to the door they came from, and waited for the doctor. When the doctor came back, she asked: "Did you finely figure out, that we are under the blitz." He glared at her.

They went outside to see that Rose wasn't there. They started yelling her name, when April noticed a cat and picked it up. The doctor smiled April with a cat was very cute, almost too cute. He went over to the cat. "You know one day just one day. I am going to meet somebody, who get the whole "don't wander off" thing" He told it. "Hey, I haven't wanderd off yet" April looked very offended. The doctor just smiled. "You are so much more than just anybody." Then froze when he realized what he had said. April looked confused. "What does that mean?" Before the doctor could come up with an answer. The Tardis began ringing.

April and the doctor looked at each other. "That's not supposed to happen." They said at the same time. They went over to the Tardis. "How can you be ringing?" The doctor asked it. "What's that about? Ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone." "Take it" April suggest. "Don't answer it" A voice said. They turned around to see a girl. "It's not for you" "And how do you know that?" The doctor asked her. "Cuz I do and I am telling you. Don't answer it." The doctor looked at her. "Well if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing?" He turned back to the Tardis. "It's not even a real phone, it's no.." "She is gone." April said. the doctor turned around to see she was right. The phone kept ringing and the doctor picked it up. "Hallo, this is the doctor speaking, how may I help you?" "Mummy? Mummy?" "Who is this? Who is speaking?" "Are you my mummy?" "Who is this?" "Mummy" "How did you ring here? It isn't a real phone. It is not wired up to anything" "Mummy?" The doctor hanged up and went to see if Rose was in the Tardis. "A child?" April asks, and he turn around to face her. "Apparently, but how did it call?" "I think we need to find that girl." April said, and the doctor nodded. We heard a noise, and ran to follow it. We went to see a family hurrying to the shelter as the planes came. We notice the girl coming out from a bush, when the family was in the shelter. She went in the opened door to the house and closed it.

* * *

We went in to see the girl feeding some children, clever. We went to sit at the end off the table no one noticing us. When the plat with meat came to the doctor, he did as everyone else. "Thanks miss" He handed the plat to me "No thanks." And handed it to the child that sat beside me. "More for the children." The girl smiled at her. "So you lot. What's the story" He asked. "What do you mean." One of the children asked confused. "You are homeless right, living ruff." April asked gently. "How do you know that" Another child asked. "Are you two coppers." "Of course We are not coppers." The doctor said. "What should coppers do to you anyway. Arrest you for starving " April children and the doctor laughed the ice finely broken. "I make it 1941, you lot shouldn't even be here. Should be evacuated to the country by now." "I was evacuated. I was sent to a farm." Child 3 said. "Then why did you come back?" April asked. "There was a man there." The child confessed. April flinched, but no one seemed to notice. "Yeah, same with Bernie, two homes ago." Child 2 said. April flinched again. "Shut up, it's better on the street anyway, better food" Bernie said. "Yeah, Nanci always get the best food for us." "So that is what you so, is it Nanci." The doctor asks, having noticed April's flinching. "What is?" she asked. "Soon as the siren go, you go find a big family dinner." April said "And bingo. Feeding homeless children, pudding fo everyone, so long the bombs doesn't get you." The doctor finished. "Something wrong with that?" Nanci asked. "Wrong with it? It is brilliant." April and the doctor said at the same time. "Not sure if it marks as an action or a western musical" The doctor adds. They just looked at them. "What?" The doctor asks. "Do you do that often?" Nanci said. "What." April asked this time. "Finishing off each others sentencing?" The doctor and April looked at each other. They haven't even realised. "Anyway how did you follow me?" Nancy asks. "What do you want?" "I want to how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask." The doctor said. "I did you a favor, I told you not to take it. That's all I'm telling you." "Thanks." April said, not sarcastic as the doctor would had said it. "And I wanna find a blond in a union jack." Nanci stood up and went to take the doctors plate. "What did I do wong?" Ha asked. "You took two slides." April said before the girl could. The children laughed at him. "No blonds no flags. And you shouldn't talk about blond girl, when your girlfriend is here. Anything else you need, before you two leaves?" Nanci said. "Yes, thanks for asking." The doctor asked taking something from his, glad Nanci thought April was his boyfriend. "Something we been looking for, should have fallen from the sky, about a month ago. But not a bomb, not the useful kind anyway, wouldn't exploded. Properly would bury it self in the ground somewhere, and I would have look something like this." Holding up a drawing so they all could see it.

Suddenly it knocked at the window, and all the children gasp and stood up. "Mummy? Are you in there? Mummy?" A childs voice asks. The doctor stood up to take the curtains aside, but April beat him to it. She pulled the curtains apart to reviled... a boy not older than five, wearing a gas mask. "Who was the last one in?" Nanci asked. "They were." Bernie said. "Nah, they came around the back, who came in the front?" The doctor and April turned around to look at Nanci. "Me" Child 3 whispered. "Did you close the door?" Nanci asked. "I.." "Did you close the door?" "Mummy. Mummy" The little boy, went to the front door. "Mummy" Nanci ran to lock the door. "What's this then?" The doctor asked. "Never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know?" April said quietly. "I supposed you know?" Nanci said rudely. "Yes." April whispered. The doctor took her hand seeing how close she were to tears. "I know it to." He said, and April looked at him surprised. She squeezed his hand in comfort. "It is not exactly a child." Nanci explained. "Mummy." Nanci went in to get all the children out. "Mummy" The doctor went over to the door, but didn't open it. "Mummy? Please let me in mummy?" "You alright?" the doctor asked contend. "Please let me in." "You mustn't let him touch you." Nanci said. "What happens if he touched us?" April wondered. "He makes you like him." "And what is he?" the doctor asked. "He is empty." She said before she left. "Mummy? Let me in mummy. Let me in please mummy. Please let me in." "Your mummy isn't here." The doctor said gently. "Are you my mummy?" "No mummies here." April told the boy sadly. "I'm scared." The doctor opened the door, but no one was there. They went out to see no one near the house.

We followed Nancy, we found her hiding food, when she looked up she saw us. "How did you follow me here?" She asked socked. "I am good at following got the nose for it." The doctor said. "People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to" "My nose has special powers" April giggled at that. "Yeah, it's that's why it's er." "What?" "Nothing" "What?" "Noting. Do you ears has special powers too?" She asked with a smile. "I think they has." April said to Nancy, and winked at her. "What are you two trying to say?" The doctor asked looking between Nancy and April, who were both giggling. "Goodnight mister" She told the doctor makes her way to leave. "Nancy, there is something chasing you and the other kids, looks like a boy, it isn't a boy, it started about a month ago, right?" The doctor asked her. "The thing we are looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that is when it landed. And you know what I am talking about, don't you?" She turned to look at him. "There was bomb, a bomb there wasn't a bomb. I know where it is." "Take me there" The doctor demanded. "There are soldiers guarding it, barbed wire. You never getting through." She told them. "Try us" He said. "You are sure you wanna know what is going on in there?" She told us and it sounded like she was warning us. The doctor didn't seem to notice. "I really wanna know" He told her. "Then there is someone you need to talk to first." "And who is that Nancy." I asked her. "The doctor."

Nancy had taken us to the crash side and told us what she know, but I couldn't help but notice she was hiding something. We found out her brother died the day the thing fell. Before we let her go the doctor tells her something I am sure is for hope. "Amazing." "What is?" Nancy said confused. "1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominos. Nothing can stop it—nothing. Until one tiny, damp little island says "No". "No. Not here". A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. I don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me." After that we let her go and we went to the hospital.

When we got into the hospital, and the first ward we entered was full of patients,with gasmasks, the doctor wasn't there. The next ward we went into was full of patients, with gas masks, and then there was a voice: "You'll find them anywhere, every bed in every ward, hundreds of them." That was the doctor. "Yes, we saw." I said "Are you the doctor?" The doctor asked. "Dr. Constantine, and you are?" The doctor didn't answer. "Nancy sent us" April said. "Nancy, that means you must have asked about the bomb." "Yes" The doctor said. "What do you know about it." "Nothing, that's why we are asking, what do you know?" "Only what it's done" "These people, they where all cough in the blast?" "None of them were" Dr. Constantine laugh, but it soon turned into chough. He sat down. "You are very sick" The doctor stated. "Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able of finding the time." He told us. "Are you a doctor?" "I have my moments." He was told to exsamiate them, but not touching the flesh. They all had the same injures, and the gas masks where flesh. The doctor couldn't find the course of dead. "Okay, what is it?" He asked dr. Constantine, but April answered. "They are not dead." She simply stated. Dr. Constantine nodded and hit a been coursing all the people to sit up. "It's alright. They are harmless, they just sort of sit there, there is not heartbeat, no lifesign of any kind, they just don't die." He told us, while the patient laid down again. "And they just been left here, nobody's doing anything." The doctor rages. "I bin trying to make them comfortable, what else is there?" "Just you? You are the only one here?" "Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I am still a doctor." "I know the feeling" I took his hand and squeezed it. He told me all about Gallafrey. "I suggest the plan is to blow up the hospital, and blame it on a German bomb." "Too late." "I know. There are isolated cases, braking out all over London" He began to cough more and more and I knew he was turing into a gas masked people. The doctor went to help. "Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor, room 802. That is where they took the first victim, the one from the crash side. And you must find Nancy again" He told us. "Nancy?" "It was her brother. She knows more than she is saying she won't tell me. bu see migh.." And then we looked in horror as a gasmasked was forcing it's way up his throth. He was transfromed.

"Hallo" A mans voie said. "Hello" That was Roses voice. Thank god she is okay. The doctor took my hand and we followed the voices. "Hello." We opend the door to see Rose walking with man, a little bit of handsome, but not my taste. "Goodevening, hope I am not interupting, Jack Harkness, I heard all about you on the way." The man, Jack said. "He knows, I had to tell about us being time agants." Rose said, completly inoring me. "It's a plesure to meet you mister Spock" Jack said. "And you are." He said holding his hand to me. "She hasn't told you about me then. I am April, the other companien." After went back to the room, Jack going behind me. "Don't touch the fleash" I said after he looked like he was going to exstam them. "Why not?" "Trust me, don't touch the fleash." "Okey." After a minute Rose and the doctor came in looking red in the faces, and not looking at eachother. I would not lie to know what they have been doing. April didn't know the doctor was angry at Rose for inoring April.

"This just impossible." Jack said after exstarmiteing all the patiens. "How did this happen." "What kind of Chula ship landed here" The doctor asked. "What" "He said it was a warship, he stole it, parcked it up somewhere out there. Said a bomb was going to fall on it, unless we make him an offer." Rose confessed for him. "What kind of warship?" I asked. "Does it matters? It got nothing to do with it." He insits. "It started at the bombside. it's got everything to do with it, what kind of warship." Me and the doctor said at the same time. "An ambulance." He cried. "Look" He showed us a hologram of the Chula ambulance. "That is what you chased trough the time vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was varuble. It's empty, I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I trough it at you. Saw your time travel viracle, love the retro look by the way, nice panel, through you the bait." "Bait?" Rose asked. "Rose didn't you follow." I asked and they turned to look at me, Rose offended. "What" I sighed. "He wanted to sell it to us and then destroy it before we foung out it was junk. He's a con man." Jack pointed at me. "Exsackly, I thought you were time agents, but you aren't are you. I mean flag girl was bad enough. But U-boot captajn, and Miss Clever in mini skirt." The doctor looked offende if in was on his own, Roses or mines way, I couln't tell. "Anyway, whatever is happening here got nothing to do with that ship." Rose looked around. "What is happening here doctor?" "Human DNA is being rewrittin." Me and the doctor said. "By an idiot." The doctor added. I didn't hear what was said after that, cuz I was thinking. Jack is from the same time as the war ship. I am sure that that is the 52 century. But wasn't there somthig about, yes, wait, thats it. Before I could tell the doctor what I found out. The gasmasked people sat up. The doctor quily still in front of me, Rose and Jack. "Don't let them touch you" He said as the people was backing us up the wall. I answar for the doctor. "You are looking at it."

* * *

So, that's that. What do you think like it hate it. i will try to put up pictures of Aprils clhose.

Til the next time.


	7. The doctor Dances

**So here is the next chapter. Thanks for all who has reviewed, and answered my last update.  
**

* * *

I steeped up, so I stood before the doctor. He took my are and tried to get me behind him again. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Go to your room"I told the gas masked people, trying very hard to sound like an angry parent. I could feel the doctors gaze on me. "Go to your room. I am very very angry at you, I'm very very cross. Now go to your room." To my big surprise was it worked. "I glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." I said and turned to look at them. Rose and Jack was looking very surprised while I couldn't read the doctors face.

As Rose and Jack was doing something (Didn't care I was not listening, I was still angry at Rose) the doctor came over to me. "Don't do that again" He told me so quite Rose and Jack couldn't hear him. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "April, if that hadn't work they could have touch you." "Well, if I hadn't done it we would all become like them." "That is not the point." "Then what is the point?" He didn't answer and suddenly I became aware off how close we were. He seemed to become aware of it at well, but didn't move. Instead he slowly leant forward and I could feel my self doing the same, we were so close our lips almost touch, when Rose voice broke the silence.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" We quickly jumped away from each other looking around noticing they haven't seen us. "They are not." Jack answered her. "Those maskers are flesh and bone." "How was your con supposed to work?"I asked him. "Simply enough really, find some harmless piece of space junk,et the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."He explained. "Yeah, perfect"The doctor said. "The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." He laugh, but I shivered knowing just how many died. "Getting a hint of disapproval." "You think." I muttered, but no one heard me. "Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did. " He told him none to gently. "It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty." He defended himself. "April, Rose." Rose looked at him." Are we getting out of here? " "We're going upstairs." "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it." I rolled my eyes at him, when will he realise. "I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." The doctor said angrily, not that I could blame him. A siren sounds. "What's that?" Rose asked nervous. "The all clear. " Jack assured her. "I wish." Me and the doctor said.

Me and the doctor went so fast, Rose and Jack couldn't follow. " Mister Spock? We could hear Jack call, I giggled at the name and the doctor glared at me. "Doctor?" This time it was Rose who called. Thank you for thinking of me. The doctor poked his head down to look at them from the staircase. "Have you got a blaster?" "Sure!" Jack said glad finally to be to help. "The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." The doctor and me told him and he looked at us weirdly. "What happened?" Rose asked concerned, still ignoring me. I could feel my anger swell up. "Let's find out. Get it open." He told her not looking at her, why didn't he do that? "What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" She asked. I almost groaned. God enough with the questions. "Nothing" I answered for the doctor. Jack's blaster disintegrates the lock. "Sonic blaster, fifty-first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The doctor asked. "You've been to the factories?" "Once." "Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot." "Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good. " I giggled remembering the story he told me. "Nice blast pattern." Rose told Jack. "Digital." He told her. "Squareness gun." Oh, god "Yeah." Oh no, now it's happening. "I like it." Yep, she flirted with him.

"What do you think?" I knew he wasn't asking me, seeing I already know. "Something got out of here." Jack stated the obvious. "Yeah. And?" I said. "Something powerful. Angry." He continued. "Powerful and angry." The doctor confirmed. There are child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor and a stiff teddy bear. "A child? I suppose this explains Mummy." Jack figured out. "How could a child do this?" Rose asked confused. The Doctor didn't answer, but turns on a tape machine. "Do you know where you are?" Dr. Constantine's voice sounded. "Are you my mummy?" The child. I just realised this was to familly nare than I would like. "Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?" "Are you my mummy?" "What do you want? Do you know?" "I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" "Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Rose said. "We have too." The doctor told her. "Mummy?" "Always are you my mummy? Like he doesn't know." "Mummy?" "Why doesn't he know?" "Are you there, mummy? Mummy?" "Same way I doesn't know, Rose" I told her quietly.

"Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?" The doctor went around I circles, for some reason. "Doctor?" Rose asked concerned. "Can you sense it?" I tried to figure out what he meant and suddenly I could sense it to. "Yeah" I answered quietly. "Sense what?" Jack said "Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" I told them. "Mummy?" "Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" The doctor insulted. "When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." Rose told Jack. "Rose, I'm thinking." She just continued. "He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than. "There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food." I said looking at them. "Mummy, please?" "Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" The doctor said. "It was a med-ship. It was harmless." Jack keep defended. "Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" Both the doctor and me said. "Altered how?" Rose asked. I suddenly became aware the tape had run out. "I'm here!" The doctor became aware of it too. "It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and April just sent it to its room." "Doctor." Rose said becoming aware of the noise. "I'm here. Can't you see me?" "What's that noise?" "End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago." He told her. "I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" "I sent it to its room. This is it's room." I told them, we turned around to see the child standing there. "Are you my mummy? Mummy?" The child looked at Rose."Doctor?" "Okay, on my signal make for the door." Jack told us. "Mummy?" Jack aims his blaster at the child. Except it is a banana. "Now!" "Mummy?" The Doctor pulls Jack's blaster from his belt and makes a nice square hole in the wall. "Go now! Don't drop the banana!" "Why not?!" "Good source of potassium!"

"Give me that!" Jack said and took his blaster back "Mummy. I want my mummy." Jack uses his blaster to repair the hole in the wall. "Digital rewind. Nice switch." He told him. "It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate." "There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" "Bananas are good." Me and the doctor said. The wall starts to crack. "Doctor!" Rose panics. "Come on!" But the patients are coming at us from the other direction. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." "It's keeping us here till it can get at us." "It's controlling them?" Jack said confused. "It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital." "Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disruptor. Doc, what you got?" "I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind." He said not wanting to tell. "What?" "It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that." "Disruptor? Cannon? What?" "It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!" "A sonic what?!" "Screwdriver!" Jack turns around to look at him, I grabs Jack's blaster and pontis it at the floor. "Going down!" Is the only warning they get.

I repairs the hole in the ceiling. "Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked glaring at me. "Could've used a warning." He told me "What do you think going down means." "Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked. "He does, obviously." I told him."Lights." Me and Rose starts searching for lights."Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" "What, you've never been bored?" "There's got to be a light switch." "Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" Patients sit up in their beds. "Mummy. Mummy." "Door." Jack told us."The blaster doesn't work." "Damn it!" "Mummy." "It's the special features. They really drain the battery." "The battery?" Rose said not believing him.

The screwdriver gets us into the storeroom. "That's so lame!" Rose told him."I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." "Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates." "Seriously, you really did that?" I asked him."Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." He said ignoring my question. "The door? The wall didn't stop it!" Jack said, pointing out the obvious. "Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" "Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves." "Window." "Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories." "And no other exits." Rose said."Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" "So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" The doctor asked Rose looking at her longer than he had done the hole night."Doctor." I reprimanded him lightly. "She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." She really hang from a barrage balloon, then how come she doesn't have any bruises? I wondered. "Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" I turn around when I hear a noise. "Yeah. Jack and Rose just disappeared." He turn around to see I was right.

The radio crackles into life."April? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. I could only take two with me. I'm working on it, to transport you here. Hang in there." Jacks voice comes out of the radio."How're you speaking to us?" I asked him."Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill." "Now there's a coincidence." We said at the same time."What is?" Roses asks us from the radio."The child can Om-Com, too." I told them."He can?" Rose said."Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone." We informed them. "What, you mean the child can phone us?" Rose said. "And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you." The child's voice came from the radio."Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack asked him. "Loud and clear." "I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do." "Coming to find you, mummy." "Remember this one, Rose?" We could hear him ask her.

Music I recognise as Moonlight Secandes comes out. The doctor looks at me. "What do you think that is all about?" I think about it for a second. "Their song, who knows what they had been doing, and what they are doing now." The doctor looks at me and then went over to the window. "What are you doing." I asked him. "Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars." He explained. "You don't think he will come back." "No, I don't, why do you?" "He has Rose, and She wouldn't let him leave you." If he notice I didn't say us, show it. "Do you dance?" I asked him. He looked at me. "900 years, I think I danced at some point." I stood up, and turned the volume on the radio up. "You got moves? Show me your moves." He looked at me. "April, I am trying to resonate concrete" "I am sure Jack and Rose will be back" He took my out starched hand, and looked me in the eyes. "So, have you found out why she doesn't have any bruises on her hands" "Oh, so you noticed it too" "Of course, I did" "No, I haven't found out yet." We didn't say anything else,just kept looking at each other. Then he leaned forward, and he almost kissed me, when.

"'Most people notice when they have been transported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay.I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security." We jump apart, and I am sure I am blushing red. I look at the doctor and saw till my surprise he was blushing too.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is." He told Jack. "Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes." He is so a 51 century guy. "This is a Chula ship." I opsaverde. "Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous. And how do you know that?" He asked amazed. "You should see the library the doctor has." I smiled. The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes his hands. I recognised them as Nanogenes "They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them er" Rose struggled to remember. "Nanobots? Nanogenes." "Nanogenes, yeah." I decided to impress them."Sub-atomic robots. There are millions of them in here, see? The doctor burned his hand on the console when we landed. And yes, I noticed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash, need to see your space junk." I finished. Jack and Rose looked at me shocked and impressed, while the doctor was smiling a proud smile at me. "As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing." Jack said smirking. "We were talking about dancing." The doctor defended."It didn't look like talking." "It didn't feel like dancing." I told him. He looked at me shocked.

We were sitting in Jacks spaceship waiting for him to finish. I didn't notice I took the doctor's hand, or his look, I was thinking, had he really been trying to kiss me, twice? I really wanted to kiss him. For a long time, I have loved him wondering if he did too. Did he? He had tried to kiss me, but was it just the danger we were in that did it. I groaned to myself, why did it have to be so hard? Jacks voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?"

As we go the crash side we saw some soldiers. "There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important." Jack said. "We've got to get past him." The doctor said. "Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" Rose suggested. "I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack told her. "Don't worry I can handle it." She insisted. "I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up." He told us and then went down to Algy. "Relax, he's a fifty-first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing." We told Rose. "How flexible?" She asked. "Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy." The doctor told her. "Meaning?" "So many species, so little time." I told her grinning. "What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and." She ran out of words. "Dance." We said.

Jack goes down yo Algy and says something we can't hear suddenly Algy starts to wretch, then falls to his knees before his face turns into a gas mask. We quickly run forward from the sidings. "Stay back!" "You men, stay away!" "The effect's become air-borne, accelerating." I said. The air raid sirens start-up. "What's keeping us safe?" Rose asked. "Nothing." The doctor and I said. "Ah, here they come again." Jack said. "All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" Rose asked quietly. "Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there are hours left." The doctor said. "For what?" Jack asked. "Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" I asked."Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops."

We followed the singing to see Nancy handcuffed to the table. "When the wind blows the cradle will fall. Down will baby, cradle and all." We gestures for her to keep singing. "Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops. When the wind blows the cradle will rock" The doctor frees her, and we carefully goes out.

We uncover the spacecraft. "You see? Just an ambulance." Jack told us. "That's an ambulance?" Nancy said confused. "It's hard to explain. It's from another world." Rose tried. "They've tried to get in." Jack said. "Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?" I said. Jack is keying in the access codes. "The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." He told us. Bang! Sparks, and an alarm. The access panel has a red flashing light. "Didn't happen last time." He said confused, and I rolled my eyes, of course not. "It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols." I told him "Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked.

The patients start battering at the hospital doors. "Doctor!" Rose shouted. "Captain, secure those gates!" "Why?" "Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?" He asked her. "I cut the wire." "Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty-eight D." The Doctor throws Rose the sonic screwdriver. "What?" Rose said confused. "Reattached barbed wire. Go"

Jack gets the ambulance open. "It's empty. Look at it." Yeah, Jack. It's empty, but not everything can be seen. I resisted to say. "What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?" The doctor asked. "I don't know." She said. "April." He asked me. "Nanogenes." I told him. "It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." The doctor told him. "Oh, God." he realised. " Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask." He told him. "And they brought him back to life? They can do that? "Rose asked."What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogenes. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot has never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do." I started. "They patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it! " The doctor finished. Jack looked shocked and horrified. "I didn't know." He told us.

The Doctor works on the ambulance while the patients approach. "Mummy. Mummy." They chanted. "Rose!" Nancy said. "It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" She asked. "The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol." I told them. "But the gas mask people aren't troops." Rose said. "They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you." I told her. "That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing." She said. "It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four-year old, looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them." The doctor said this time.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack asked when the gas masked people didn't come closer. "Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander." The doctor told him. "The child? " "Jamie." Me and Nancy said at the same time "What?" "Not the child. Jamie." She told him. "So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose asked nervous. "Any second." Jack replied. "What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?" I told him coldly. "He's just a little boy." Nancy whispered. "I know." The doctor told her. "He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." "I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can." Gently. "So what've we going to do?" Rose asked. "I don't know." The doctor admitted. "I know." I said, but know one heard me. "It's my fault." Nancy said, and I felt my self able to comfort her. "You can still make it right in time." "Do you think I can?" She asked me hopefully. "What are you two talking..." He stopped when he realised. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes? I didn't listen to hat the doctor said to Jack, but I noticed he despaired.

"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him." The doctor said. The bomb site gate opens and Jamie stands there. "Are you my mummy? "He's going to keep asking Nancy. He's never going to stop." The doctor told her. "Mummy?" "Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him." I told her gently. Nancy and Jamie walk towards each other. "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" "Yes. Yes, I am your mummy." She told him. "Mummy?" "I'm here." "Are you my mummy?" "I'm here." "Are you my mummy?" "Yes." "Are you my mummy?" "He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left." The doctor said sadly. "Don't say that." I told him. "I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." Nancy hugs Jamie and a cloud of nanogenes surround them. "What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should" Rose panics. "Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out." "What's happening?" "See? Recognising the same DNA." I told her. Jamie let's go and Nancy falls on the ground. We run over to them. "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." The doctor begs. The Doctor removes Jamie's gas mask. "Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it." I said picking him up, hugs and spinning him, before setting him down "What happened?" Nancy asked. "The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!" The doctor told her. "Oh, Jamie." Nancy said and hugged him. "Doctor, that bomb." Rose says nervous. "Taken care of it." "How?" This time I answered. "Psychology." The bomb hurdles towards them, and gets caught in Jack's light beam just before impact. Jack is sitting astride the bomb. "Doctor!" "Good lad!" "The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long." "Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?" "Rose?" "Yeah?" "Goodbye." Jack and the bomb vanish then reappear. "By the way, love the t-shirt." "What is April doing?" Rose asked the doctor. He turned around to see April surrounded by Nanogenes. He didn't magenge to answer before April did. "Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Doctor? I'll give you moves." She said softly. She throws the nanogenes to the waiting patients, who fall to the ground. "Everybody lives. Just this once, everybody lives!" The doctor yelled with a big grin. The patients stand up again, back to normal. The doctor went over to Dr. Constantine. and said something then the Doctor leaves and an old woman hobbles up. "Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" The doctor told them and us. "Usually the first in line." Me and Rose said, and the doctor shot us a grin.

We got into the TARDIS again. "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!" "Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas." Rose said, and I completely agreed, even trough I didn't know who Father Christmas was. "Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?" The doctor said, shocking Rose. "What?" I laugh at her expression. "And you, twelve gifts when you were fourteen." He told me. My eyes went wide remembering my actually first Christmas. "And everybody lives, April, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this." He said. "Doctor." Rose said. "Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire." "What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?"

He didn't answer her, but went to the console, pushed a few bottoms, told Rose to open the door, put on music and took my hand and started to dance me, to my big joy. "Well come on then." Rose tells Jack from the door. I stopped dancing with the doctor so he can go and take the TARDIS into the time vortex. Then he danced with me again. We danced for a lot of time, He didn't let Jack dance with me, with I thought was wired, but I didn't complain.

After a lot of dancing, Rose helped Jack to find his room, and left me and the doctor alone. "You should go to bed" He told me. "You are properly right" I went to leave, but stopped and turned around. I went over to the doctor, who haven't noticed I still was there. "Doctor" I said. He looked up. "Was is it April?" I didn't answer, instead I leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was short, and when I pulled away I just said: "Goodnight doctor." Then I left not looking at him. If I had looked I would have noticed the doctors happy grin and the little dance he did.

* * *

**A KISS! What do you think? Good or bad. I know the end was bad, but I just wanted to finish the chapter. But what do you think, I want your honest opinion, I can take kirtik. **

**See ya.**


	8. To small talks

**Sorry it has taken so long, I had to start over trice and I'm still not happy. This is a small chapter.**

* * *

(Jacks POV)

I was walking down the many corridors trying to find my room, it seemed like the TARDIS had moved it from the last time. I passed a beautiful door and stopped. The door was a simple white decorated with simple flowers and written on the door was April. I knew it was April's room and decided to move onwards when I thought I heard the sound of crying. Curious and concerned I knocked on the door. "Come in" I could hear she had cried. I stepped through the door and saw April was crying on her bed. I quickly closed the door and sat down besides her, I noticed she flinched a little and decided to ask the doctor later.

"April, what is wrong." I asked her, in the little time I had grown fond of her. "Nothing." She said. "Don't give me that, I can hear something is wrong come on tell me." I insisted."I done something stupid." She said after a pause. "You can tell me I won't laugh." After a very long pause she finally gave in. "I kissed the doctor" she confessed. "But I know it was stupid. Rose love him and he love her back." She continued. Jack almost laughed. For so clever a person sometimes she was stupid. "He doesn't love Rose." "Yes he does." No he doesn't, he love you." She looked at him for the first time, her eyes red from crying. "He does?" She said sceptical. "He does." I confirmed. "Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? Like you are the only person that matters." April laughed. "That is probably not what he thinks. Matters is the same as important and he always says everyone is important." I smiled at her glad to she her return to normal.

* * *

Some hours later, I walked into the console room, trying to find the doctor. As I thought he was the fixing the panel. "Doctor? When are you gonna tell her?" He looked up at me, confused. "What do you mean? Gonna tell who?" He asked me. "April, of cause. When are you gonna tell her you love her. Don't give me that look" I added when he looked at me. "I've seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you cuz she love you. Why else do you think she kissed you?" He looked at me. "How did you know that?" "She told me. So what is the answer." I waited. "I don't think I am going to tell her, we could never work out, I am a timelord she is a human." I sigh, they both love each other so much, way can't he see that, and realize it doesn't matter. "You should realize she is hurting, she love you so much, but she is afraid to tell you, and Rose doesn't make it better." He looked at me confused once again. "What do you mean?" I blinked was he really so blind? "Rose loves you too, you know and April think you love her. So tell April before it is to late." With that I left, leaving Him with his thoughts.

* * *

**So Jack had a talk with both The doctor and April trying to get them together, will it happen? Next time we have Boom Town, one of my favorite.**

**Till the next time.**


End file.
